


Разминка

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	Разминка

Удар с левой в челюсть, правой под дых. Коленом в пах.  
Да что ж он быстрый-то такой?  
Занзас перехватил Сквало за ногу и рванул на себя. Тот начал было падать, но в падении врезал Занзасу другой ногой.  
\- Сука!  
\- Сволочь, - не остался Сквало в долгу.  
Они тяжело дышали.  
Занзас врезал по наглой ухмылке Супербии и получил за это по печени.  
\- Мусор!  
\- Мудак!  
Удар. Еще удар.  
\- Скотина!  
\- Убью!  
Дыхания уже не хватало. Занзас подсек Сквало, опрокинул его на пол и сам свалился сверху. Сильное жилистое тело ерзало под ним, стремясь вырваться.  
\- Сука!  
\- Повторяешься.  
\- Засранец!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Урод!  
\- Слабак. Заткнись, я сказал.  
\- А ты заткни меня!  
Твою же мать. Ну в кого он такой упоротый?  
Занзас заткнул Сквало единственным действенным способом - собственным ртом. С чужим языком во рту даже Сквало не в состоянии был трепаться.  
Зато ерзать и тереться пахом об пах мог только так.  
Во рту у него было солоно от крови. А глаза были абсолютно сумасшедшие. Светло-серые, прозрачные глаза.  
Занзасу всегда казалось, что у Сквало красивые глаза, только сообщать об этом вслух Занзас не спешил. Перебьется.  
Стальные пальцы облапили его за задницу, и с поцелуями пришлось ненадолго прерваться.  
\- Убери нахрен свою культяпку.  
\- На хрен убрать? Где там твой хрен?  
\- Да пошел ты.  
\- Сам иди, - бросил Сквало и притянул к себе его голову.  
Губы у Сквало все так же кровили. Плевать.  
Пришло время размяться как следует.


End file.
